


Good morning, Sunshine

by Saku015



Series: Naruhina Month 2015 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's first morning after they had saved the Earth.





	Good morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Sunshine.

The rays of the raising sun shone through the creak of the curtains and fell on Narutos’ face. Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes in drowsiness. When he tried to sit up, he felt another body nuzzling to him. Looking down, he saw his new girlfriend sleeping peacefully. Naruto blushed, remembering what had happened on the previous day. They had successfully saved the Earth from being destroyed by the Moon. Because of her father and sister were in the hospital, Hinata asked him if he would be so kind and let her stay at his place.

Naruto bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he breathed the scent of her hair in, some kind of strange contentment bubbled up in his chest.

" **Our mate is safe,** " he heard the familiar voice within his mind, which made him blush.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS HINATA, NOT SOME KIND OF VIXEN!"

"Naruto-kun?" He heard Hinatas’ sleepy voice. She pushed herself up, what caused her t-shirt sliding down from her shoulder. When she realized what happened, she blushed, then pulled it back. "I am sorry," she said, looking aside. Naruto shook his head vigorously, which made the girl smile.

'She is so cute!' He thought, feeling as a rather stupid smile crawled up to his lips.

"I appreciate your compliment," Hinata said. Naruto blinked dumbfolded. "You have that typical smile that guys have when they think a girl is cute."

Suddenly a strong wave of possessiveness ran through his veins and Naruto heard as a low growl slipped through his lips. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but Hinata poked his forehead.

"What?" He asked, a little bit sharper than he wanted to. In the next moment the urge of hitting his head into the window was simply unbearable.

"There is no need to be jealous," she said, then averted her gaze. "For me… there was no one else, but you."

 

After he had finished changing into his normal clothes, Naruto walked into the kitchen, but the sight that waited for him made him stop. Hinata moved in his kitchen so naturally as if it was her kitchen as well as long as she had remembered. When she stopped in front of the cooker to pay attention to the eggs and bacon, Naruto hugged her from behind.

"When have you eaten a proper breakfast for the last time?" Hinata asked on an accusing voice, looking up at him. "I have found tons of instant ramen in you cupboard." When Naruto blushed and the redness reached his ears, Hinatas’ eyes widened because of the thought of her suspicion was true.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled on a remorseful voice, hiding his face into her hair. Hinata only sighed, patting his arm, then ordered him to sit down.

"Here, your breakfast," she said, putting a plate down in front of Naruto with bacon and eggs on it with a glass of water. Naruto jumped on the food as if there was no tomorrow. Hinata was standing beside him, smiling at him fondly. "I am happy you like it."

"Are you kidding? This is the best food I have ever eaten!" Hinata blushed because of his words. "But really, Hinata, you’d make a great wife!"


End file.
